1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor and a storage disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electric motor in which a rotary unit is supported by a stationary unit through a sliding bearing.
In a low-profile motor, the size thereof is increased in the center axis direction if the motor is designed so that a pre-compression magnet can be arranged between a bush for holding a sleeve in place and a cylindrical closed-top rotor yoke positioned above the bush. In order for the sleeve to properly support a shaft, there is a need to sufficiently secure the bearing surface length of the sleeve and the shaft. In addition, a need exists to reduce the manufacturing cost of the motor.